Nova's Quad-Mountain Turtles
Nova's Turtles are the turtles that Nova managed to tame in his Quad-Mountain Survival series. As of Episode 57 Nova has had a total of 23 turtles. T-Dog T-Dog is the first of Nova's turtles to be seen by Nova in his Quad-Mountain Survival series. He was named after the character T-Dog from the the Walking Dead. Nova failed to tame T-Dog several times, which caused Nova to gain a hatred towards T-Dog. After Nova went through extreme lengths to try and tame T-Dog he eventually located and tamed another turtle and named it Rick before actually taming T-Dog himself. When returning to Nova's house, the three were attacked by a Lightning Creeper, resulting in Rick's death. T-Dog narrowly survived the attack. Nova claims that he cares more about Rick than T-Dog, saying that he wishes T-Dog died in the place of Rick. Nova expressed his hatred towards T-Dog even further by making his pen extremely narrow. When Nova relocated all of his turtles into a hole made by a Reverse Creeper he removed T-Dog from his small pen his original spot and let roam him free with the other turtles. Nova will occasionally insult T-Dog and blames him for anything bad that happens. Nova is planning to move T-Dog into the second floor of his house; alone. Rick Rick was the first turtle to be tamed by Nova his Quad-Mountain Survial series. Rick is named after the character from the Walking Dead. While failing to tame T-Dog, Nova noticed a turtle, Rick, out of the corner of his eye. Nova's first attempt to tame Rick was successful, and T-Dog soon followed. Nova then had to transport both of them home, as turtles can not jump. Being that it was night, this task was made difficult. Nova placed Rick at the entrance to his house, and went to retrieve T-Dog. Upon returning, Nova was attacked by a Lightning Creeper. Both T-Dog and Rick were set on fire. Nova barely manged to save T-Dog and got to Rick just in time to see him disappear into a puff of smoke. Nova mourned Rick, stating that he did not care about T-Dog, and that T-Dog should have died in Rick's place. Rick #2 Upon entering his mountain base, Nova saw another turtle. After slaying a thief, Nova tamed this turtle and named it Rick #2. After trapping T-Dog in a 1x1 pen, Nova continued to hurl abuse at him everytime he went to his chests. Rick #2 was the clear favourite, so he was placed on the large area which covered the central hole. While doing some work on his base, Nova turned around to be met face-to-face with a Reverse Creeper (with Rick #2 relaxing nearby). It detonated immediately, blowing a massive hole in Nova's floor, causing Rick #2 to fall quite far into the hole beneath. Nova frantically ran to Rick #2's aid to find him injured, but miraculously still alive. With Rick #2 now at full health, Nova quickly slayed a bothersome Belly Bitch and made plans to get his turtle back to safety. After securing a make-shift escape route, Nova carried Rick #2 out. However, in a freak accident, Nova slightly missed one jump near the top, and they both fell to their deaths. Nova rushed back to see if Rick #2 had survived, but found that he had died. Nova then unloaded on T-Dog, blaming him for what had happened to the second Rick. Rick #3 / Rick #4 / Stank Turtle / Ginger Turtle / Sp00n / Gustav / Hershel After making a grave for Rick #1 and #2, Nova came back to his cave house only to find several turtles in his house. After making Ricks # 3 - 4, Nova started using other names and aliases he was known for. Stank Turtle is a reference to Stank Ass, a cat from Tri-Mountain Survival, who is known for his stupidity. Ginger Turtle is a reference to Ginger Powder. Nova also made a turtle named Sp00n and another Gustav. The last turtle that Nova tamed was named Hershel, from The Walking Dead. Rick #4 died after a reverse creeper turned over the turtle's fences, the same reverse creeper killed Yurtle. At episode 13 of his Quad Mountain Survival, Ginger Turtle mysteriously caught on fire and died. It was revealed that Ginger Turtle was killed by the particle mod that spreads fire when right-clicking with an empty hand. Nova buried Ginger Turtle. Nova once again sucked up the fire again and caught Rick #3 on fire but Nova saved him with little health left. During episode 32 of the series, Nova once again right clicked and set Gustav and Hershel on fire, thus killing them, although Nova did not know which other turtle died. (He later paused the recording to look back and find out it was Gustav). Subway / Dog Meat / Jesus / Matt Damon Subway was Nova's 10th turtle to be tamed, although he lived for less than 2 minutes. Nova tamed Subway while exploring an undeground cave. A Camel Jockey attacked Nova, Nova then fought with the Camel Jockey. When it died, the Jockey dropped a Sugar Cane, which Nova used to tame Subway. Subway barely had any health after Nova tamed it. A Snow Creeper tried to kill Subway, but Nova moved him in just a split second. (Even though a Snow Creeper cannot kill anything.) Subway died while Nova was carrying it. Nova jumped, then Subway bumped into some cobblestone and died. After finding some sugar canes and going to the underground cave to his garden, Nova found a turtle, tamed it and named it Dog Meat (who is a character from Fallout 3.) Dog Meat had a near death experience from a fire creeper. Jesus, (HAY-ZEUS) and Matt Damon, are 2 turtles Nova tamed after saving Dog Meat from his run in with the fire creeper. After putting Jesus in Nova's house, he went back for Matt Damon. However, a fire creeper and a light creeper teamed up and trapped Nova and Matt Damon until he died. Bell Pepper/Yurtle/Yurtle #2 While Nova was covering the underground mine with glass, Nova found a turtle and tamed it. He named it Bell Pepper, because he had a Bell Pepper seed in his inventory at the time. Nova planned on calling one of his turtles Yurtle from a Dr. Seuss book. Yurtle was found after Nova failed to find squid. While taking Yurtle home, Nova discovered a reverse creeper in the turtle's crib, killing Yurtle and Rick #4. After making a grave for both Gustav and Hershel, Nova came back to his house to find one turtle. He decided to name it Yurtle #2, since the first died so quickly. Dr.Pepper Dr. Pepper was found when Nova was getting some reed. The turtle was originally going to be named Dog The Bounty Hunter, but there wan't enough space to name him that. Nova immediatly left Dr. Pepper to roam the world for an unknown reason, most likely so he wouldn't have to take him home. As of episode 37, after almost killing him with his diamond sword, Nova left Dr. Pepper at the bottom of a water-filled hole by his garden. This was done in hopes that he would be protected from the rain and mobs. A tornado ruined a portion of Nova's house and sent him rocketing into the sky. After the tornado ceased, he found Dr. Pepper swimming around. Nova was extremely happy to see him, and tried to bring him home. They were then attacked by an Earth Creeper, yet Dr. Pepper still survived. Nova has called him brave and possibly his favorite turtle of them all. Later, Nova was going to take Dr. Pepper with him to destroy Mountain #2 with a drill item. Dr. Pepper bravely jumped on the teleporter before Nova, and it was presumed that Dr. Pepper was on it, since Nova could not teleport to it. At the end of episode 39, Nova went chasing after Dr. Pepper. After that cliffhanger, James did infact find Dr. Pepper: he went through the teleporter by himself. Once Nova found his turtle, he went off to the second mountain to, "fuck it up," with his drill item. He destoryed an extremely small portion of the mountain, but then got distracted by the various ores around him. When he got back, he, yet again, didn't find Dr. Pepper. Dr. Pepper hopped onto the teleporter and went back to home base. At episode 40, Nova brought Dr. Pepper to Mountain #2, and Nova then "grounded" Dr. Pepper. While Nova was exploring the rest of the mountain another tornado came by and once again took Dr. Pepper away. It is unknown if he survived or not. Nova placed a sign in his house stating that Dr. Pepper is missing. Thor and Iron Turtle While patching his house after the tornado, Nova spotted 3 turtles, but only befriended two of them since one didn't spawn into his house. He named these 2 turtles, (Thor and Iron Turtle) off of The Avengers. Iron Turtle was placed in the pen of Loris, and Nova once again had an empty hand and accidently killed Thor with fire in episode 45. Nova promised to make a Thor #2 when he found another turtle. After returning home, Nova discovered all the Loris and Iron Turtle had mysteriously vanished. It is assumed that a tornado passed by and took all the Loris and Iron Turtle away as evidence by random blocks layed about and the disappearance of all the snow in the house. It is said that T-Dog let a fire creeper in to destroy the house and kill Iron Turtle. At the end of Episode 47, Nova made two "missing" signs for Iron Turtle and Dr. Pepper on the wall. He said that he wasn't going to make a grave for Iron Turtle because he isn't sure whether he's dead, holding out hope that Iron Turtle miraciously survived. Coolio/Gatorade/Poop Legs When Nova was going to explore a castle in Episode 57, he tamed 3 new turtles, Coolio, Gatorade, and Poop Legs. Nova stated that people requested names for the turtles but forgot so made up Gatorade and Poop Legs on the spot. In Episode 58, Nova crafted 3 new missing signs for these turtles. 'Turtle Status' Rick #1 - Dead T-Dog - Alive Rick #2 - Dead Rick #3 - Alive Rick #4 - Dead Stank Turtle - Alive Ginger Turtle - Dead Sp00n - Alive Gustav - Dead 'Hershel '- Dead 'Subway - '''Dead '''Dog Meat -' Alive 'Jesus - '''Alive '''Matt Damon - '''Dead Bell Pepper - Alive '''Yurtle '- Dead 'Yurtle #2 '- Alive 'Dr. Pepper '- Missing 'Thor '- Dead 'Iron Turtle '- Missing 'Coolio '- Missing '''Gatorade - '''Missing '''Poop Legs - '''Missing Turtle Diaries During the course of Quad Mountain, fans of the series started posting fan-fiction diary entries in the comment section, most are for a comedic look at the turtle's point of view when something happens to them. Trivia *T-Dog, Rick and Hershel are all named after characters from the Walking Dead. *Nova had to Google how to tame turtles. *It is possible that T-Dog is working with the Creeper-Rat Alliance. *Nova has recently taken to using the crater made by a Reverse Creeper that killed Yurtle and Rick #4 as a turtle pen to keep the remaining turtles safe. *Unfortunately, stated by Nova, that when they all die, he'll have to make even more turtle graves. He has already been forced to make ten turtle graves, most recently for Thor. *After Ginger Turtle died the torches began scattering flames, Nova said it was Ginger turtle's ghost. *The death of Ginger Turtle, told to Nova by viewers, was the particles in the Tornado mod. If you clicked the right mouse button with nothing in your hand, it picks up fire from lava or torches, and launches it where you let go of the mouse. *Rick #1 was the first turtle to die. *Subway lived the shortest among any other turtles. *T-Dog has lived the longest so far among any other turtles, yet Nova clearly dislikes him the most. *There was a turtle next to Subway in the underground cave where Nova found Subway,but it was never tamed. *Nova said since he is running out of ideas for the names of turtles he will name them after fast food restuarants such as McDonalds and Burger King. He has yet to name another after a fast food restaurant after Subway perished. *Nova's viewers say that T-Dog has good "Karma." *Dr. Pepper is the only turtle to be let free in the world. *Nova finally released T-Dog and let him roam with the other turtles. *When Gustav died with Hershel, Nova didn't know that Gustav died. He had to look up which turtle died and noticed it was Gustav. *T-Dog, Nova's most hated of the turtles, recieved the safest area and the best chance of survival, being locked in a tiny pen. Dr. Pepper, on the other hand, who is Nova's favorite, has recieved the least safe area (a lot of times just being left around outside) and probably has the highest chance of dying but is still alive. *Dr. Pepper is still missing as of episode 57; Nova has not searched for him but hopes to happen upon him. *The turtle graves are currently destroyed due to a tornado (which Nova unknowingly caused) with only Thor's, Matt Damon's, and Rick #1's grave being unharmed. Category:In-Game Pets Category:In-Game Pets Category:Paragon Nova